Christmas Wishes
by Jammie-Bro
Summary: Christmas doesnt seem so happy anymore. Sora has to make a choice-Tai or Matt. Not a sad fic! R+R!! FINISHED @ LAST!!!
1. The choice

Authors' Note- Is it a Sorato? or is it a Taiora?? Well, if you know me, you'll know. But if you dont, I am a HUGE supporter of 'Digidestined of Courage' and AnT, and their fics. If you dont know by now, go read theirs and find out!!!  
  
Disclaimer- I dont own Toei, Digimon & its characters, Christmas, flowers, holly,the colour red, any of the wreaths in Sora's mom's shop, or any of the songs I use in this fic. Oh, apart from 'Send me down a friend' which I may slip in here or there. Oh,  
  
yes, and while I'm here, I do own this annoying little thing, conflar. My guardian beast.  
  
Conflar: Hi. Hey, WOW!! I'm finally in a fic!!! You said you were going to get ' Cardcaptors: NG ' up by now!!!  
  
Jammie: Well, I changed my mind. And besides, I'ts not exactly the most wonderful title.  
  
Conflar: SO??????  
  
Jammie: I've been busy!!!  
  
Conflar: Yeah, rite, more like you've been snogging Speno.  
  
Jammie: WHAT DID YOU SAY?!?!?!(pulls out a mallet)  
  
Conflar:NOTHING!!! (flies off with Jammie in hot puruit)  
  
  
  
Cristmas Wishes  
  
By Jammie-Bro  
  
  
  
Sora felt guilty. Very guilty. Most of the girls at school would call her a 'slag' and various other names if they found out what she was up to. But they wouldnt find out. Sora Takenouchi was renound for keeping secrats. The problem was that when she wanted to tell someone her secrets, she had no-one to turn to. Well, she used to have someone. But it had all changed now.  
  
Her best friend, alibi and shoulder to cry on had faded away in the last few years. This person was, of course, Tai. You always hear it said, but who could believe that one small incident could lead to a chain reaction of disaster?  
  
Those were the thoughts on Sora's mind one grey day about three weeks from Christmas. She had tried talking to people about her problems, but they always gave answers that werent relevant and sometimes downright stupid *cough cough Mimi* , so she now confided in a diary.  
  
  
  
"It all started (*A/N as many of you taiora lovers know,('A very digi Christmas')*) a year ago, a few days before Christmas. Biyo and I had baked a batch of cookies as a favour for Matt, and we were both going to see him after the concert for a reason I'm not going to mention right now, too painful."  
  
  
  
Sora put down her pen in frustration. This wasn't going to work. Diaries dont listen and dont help problems. Sora looked down at her watch, bit her lip nervously, making her descision. To go? or To stay??  
  
"Biyo! I'm going out!! Dont be on the phone too long!!"  
  
Biyomon looked up from the phone to the clock hanging on the wall, then smiled knowingly. After her 5 second beam at the recently closed door, she turned back to her conversation with Palmon. Diaries are very useful things at times.  
  
Sora literally ran round to her mother's flower shop. Usually the front window was decorated in mellow colours, but over the last week it had become bright, as she had helped her mother put up the red and gold decorations, and the flower arrangements in the window were largely made up of Holly, that caused the numerous amount of cuts she had on her hands.  
  
She stopped by for a few minutes to see if her mother needed any help, then slipped out again, to watch the football match being played on the field opposite. That was the reason for her journey. That was her choice.  
  
Even she could hardly believe the choice she'd made.It was seemed like a stupid idea, to give up THE boy for another that she had turned down years before. She couldn't tell The Boy though, he would probably do something unspeakable. Sora knew a lot more about him than she let on. She shouldn't be here. She should go and meet him. But she didn't want to.  
  
As she thought, she dropped her head down in dispair. This situation was getting too difficult.It was clouding her head and making her dizzy. She went to look up when.  
  
' THWAK!!' The ball hit her hard in the face. She was knocked out cold.  
  
"SORA!"  
  
  
  
Jammie\rquote s blarbering: HI!!!!! I\rquote m REALLY sorry, this was kinda a prolougey type chapter one, and I know it's confusing,but most of u shud get a vague idea of what I'm on about. If you don't, email me - Jammie_Bro@Hotmail.com . If you want spoilers for this story, do the same. PLEASE review, I have received VERY few reviews for the stories I've done, and I'm beginning to think ne-one reads them. Flames will be sent directly to Conflar for that comment before about Speno. @ the moment everyone's teasing me about him. I'm rite cheesed off about it. Okay, I'll shut it now. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! 


	2. Awakening

Christmas Wishes  
  
By Jammie-Bro  
  
Chapter 2  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's Notes- Finally Broken up from school!! WooHoo!!! Neway, when I was still tearing my hair out wiv work, I found this, it made me laugh.  
  
  
  
Prayer for the stressed  
  
  
  
Grant me the serenity to accept the things I cannot change, the courage to change the things I cannot accept, and the wisdom to hide the bodies of those I had to kill today because they got on my nerves.  
  
  
  
And also, help me to be careful of the toes I step on today as they may be connected to the feet I have to kiss tomorrow.  
  
  
  
Help me to give 100% at school / work...  
  
12% on Monday  
  
23% on Tuesday  
  
40% on Wednesday  
  
20% on Thursday  
  
5% on Friday  
  
  
  
And help me to remember...  
  
When I'm having a bad day and it seems that people are trying to wind me up, it takes 42 muscles to frown 28 to smile and only 4 to extend my arm and smack someone in the mouth!!  
  
Merry X & a Happy 2003!! Thanx 2 my whole 2 reviewers, Music Chick and Mystery Man!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The ball hit her square in the face. She was knocked out cold. The boy who kicked the ball, a teen with mouse-coloured hair named James, looked on in pure shock as the girl he had hit fell to the ground. He just stood and watched as one of his team-mates sprinted down the field towards her.  
  
  
  
"Sora!" Tai shouted, running over to her. But she did'nt hear him. The muddy teen with a messy hairdo knelt down beside her , gently shaking her shoulders.  
  
  
  
"Sora! SORA! You've got to wake up!! Come on, Sora!! He had tried to keep away from her for the past two years, but that didnt matter anymore. It was like the incident two years ago had never happened. He was silently panicing, willing her to wake up. Tai looked around to try and find someone to help out. He saw Matt walking in the distance, though he was busy being bothered by the paparazzi and a herd of his fans (led by Jun!). James's legs had finally found him and he ran up behind Tai.  
  
"Is she okay?" He asked.  
  
Tai turned his head to speak to him.  
  
"You really are an idiot, James," he started, but then quickly lost intrest in his half-finished sentance when Sora began to stir.  
  
"Tai?.."  
  
"Sora! Are you okay?? Look, you dont have to worry, I'll call Matt over in a second.."  
  
"NO!" Sora cried, trying to sit up quickly and nearly passing out again. Tai caught her as she began to fall backwards. She started to ramble.  
  
"Please, please dont call matt over here, he'll get mad at me, I'm not supposed to be here, I'll do anything, just please dont let him see me here, the last time I mentioned you he threw something at me... Hey, I just had the weirdest dream, and you were there,and you...." She said, pointing to Tai and James. "Hey, it's YOU!"she started to raise her voice at James. "You! I'm going to kill you!!" She tried to lunge at the mouse-haired teen when Tai stopped her.  
  
"It's okay, calm down Sora, James, dont worry, she's got concussion. She isnt really herself."  
  
Sora started taking deep breaths as she tried to stand up, with Tai helping her, then collapsed. Tai ended up awquardly picking her up and ambling carefully towards her house, James trailling behind. Sora didnt seem to mind that she was half-covered in freezing cold mud and making a fool of herself by rambling on about dresses and a girl with pink hair.  
  
When they neared Matt and his adoring fans, James walked in front of Sora (who was still being carried) to prevent him seeing her. Even so, Sora started shaking and cowered like a little child. Tai couldnt help but be concerned. This was supposed to be her boyfriend!!  
  
It was weird, that she was so scared of even the sight of him....  
  
  
  
They got up to Sora's apartment 10 minutes later. Tai turned to James.  
  
"I think you should go," He said slowly, trying to find an excuse. "I dont want her trying to kill you again. And besides, all she's going to do is go to sleep."  
  
"Kay. When she's feeling better, tell her I'm sorry, okay?"  
  
"Okay, James. Go finish the match."  
  
James said goodbye and went. Tai had no keys, and doubted that Sora would remember where hers were in this condition, so rang the doorbell. There was no reply.  
  
"Biyomon! I know you're in there! Open the door!!" He half shouted, hoping that no-one would hear him.  
  
The door opened, Biyomon behind it.  
  
"Tai! How are you? What are you doing-" She stopped when she noticed Sora half-asleep in Tai's arms.  
  
"What happened?" SHe asked as she let them in. Sora immediately began to ramble about 'how kawaii the cute little pink bird is.'  
  
"It's a long story, Biyo." Tai said tiredly as he set the rambling Sora down on the sofa. The girl was currently in a state where she couldnt remember who anyone was.  
  
"Has she lost her memory?" Biyomon asked in horror.  
  
"No, she's got concussion." Tai replied. He began to cover Sora with a blanket. Suddenly she stopped rambling. Tai glanced up at her.  
  
"You're kinda cute." Sora said out of the blue. Tai blushed a VERY deep red.Biyomon just laughed.  
  
  
  
Half an hour later, After explaining to biyomon how the incident happened, and getting them all a hot drink, Tai came to a conclusion.  
  
"We're going to have to phone her mother. I have no idea how to deal with people who have this sort of concussion, and her mother may do. If not, we'll have to take her to hospital."  
  
Biyomon nodded in agreement, then looked at Sora. She was quietly sleeping. Tai and Biyomon both silently looked at the phone.  
  
"Who's going to make the call?"Tai asked nobody imparticuar.  
  
"Not me."Biyomon cried immediately.  
  
"I'm not doing it!" Tai argued back.  
  
"Well it's not going to be me!" Biyomon shouted.  
  
"I cant do it!! Sora's mother will kill me!" Tai sheouted back.  
  
Oblivous to both of them, Sora was waking up. She sat up, stretched her arms out, and rubbed her eyes, and checked her watch, then turned around to see waht all the noise was.  
  
"Tai, what are you doing here?" Sora asked, standing up weakly. "And why am I still in bed at 2pm in the afternoon?"  
  
"Sora!" Biyomon exclaimed. "You're alright!"  
  
"Yes, I'm fine, Biyo." Sora replied. She seemed herself again.  
  
"Well, if you're okay, I'd better go. Biyomon will explain what happened. See you soon."  
  
And with that, he quickly left. He didnt want to, but he knew he had to. It would be too painful to stay with her now that she was herself again. Matt would probably be round soon, and if he found Tai there, heaven knows what he would do. But why was sora so afraid of her own boyfreind? He saw how she acted when they had to pass the famous teen, but why go out with the rockstar if she was so afraid of him? And why break Tai's heart so much in the process?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's Notes: That's the end of chapter 2!!!!! Sorry, this one was a little more boring than the first, but i hope it was a lot less confusing. I know it was very out of character for Sora to be like that, but people with concussion act like that- I think!! I'm not really sure. I got the idea for the weird rambling sora off Faulty Towers- the one with "The Germans." It's very funny.  
  
Neways, stay tuned 'coz I hope to have the next chapter up very soon- I want to finish this fic before Christmas, if not, at the latest new year.  
  
Reviews are VERY greatly appreciated, I dont mind critisism, but flamers will be sent to conflar, and then straight back at you ' tenfold '. I'm extremely arguementative. Thanx again, and Merry Crimbo!  
  
  
  
Old man: "I am she-harn of this dojo!"  
  
  
  
Brock and Misty: *Gasp*  
  
  
  
Ash: She-harn..... I think I had that once in a chinese resteraunt!! ~Ash Ketchum,Pokemon~ 


	3. Guardian Angel

Christmas Wishes  
  
By Jammie-Bro  
  
Chapter 3  
  
  
  
Author's Notes: Hi-ee!!!! Me again. I love the Crimbo holidays!!!! Me and My family are going to see "Lord of the rings: The two towers" later on today. I'm so excited!!!!^-^  
  
Believe it or not, I wrote this chapter well before the second. I decided to put myself in Sora's position (kinda) and sat out on my windowsill, listening to the "tearjerkers" album while I wrote most of this chapter. I'll tell you what, It isnt half cold out there!!!  
  
This chapter has a heavy songfic element, soz, that's my style. I'm really sorry, at the moment it's a really dark and depressing fic, but I swear there is light at the end of the tunnel, even if there is some violence before that. I'm going to shut up now before i give away the whole plot!!!  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, Tai or Sora, R.Kelly's song "If i could turn back the hands of time" or the S club 7 song "Never had a dream come true."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Tai walked qiuckly out of the apartment. It would be too painful to stay there another moment. Sora turned to Biyomon, confusion and worry written across her face.  
  
"biyo, what happened to me?"  
  
Her pink companion sighed.  
  
"Tai saved you. You were hit in the face with a football, and knocked out. Tai carried you back here, and you've had concussion for the last hour."  
  
"What did I do to upset him, and make him leave?" Sora asked, although she already knew the answer.  
  
Biyomon sighed, near to silence this time, and bowed her head, almost in grievance.  
  
"You broke his heart, two years ago."  
  
  
  
Sora couldn't concentrate on anything properly for the rest of the day. She tried watching television, but found that she was looking beyond the television and thinking sad thoughts, oblivious to what was being shown on the screen. She tried to cheer herself up by doing some typing on her laptop, but her fingers refused to obey her and she ended up missing the keys and hitting the spaces inbetween. It was like she was grieving, grieving not because someone had died, but the hope of her situation turning out for the better had died. The path she had taken two years ago had undoubtably been the wrong one. She had denied it before. Now it was as clear as day, and she realised that the truth had stared her in the face all along. She had always been in love with Tai. She had never seen it. But if she had, she would never had of ended up going out with Matt, and never of had been in all this pain now. She wanted to kick herself so hard that she bled, bang her head against brick walls, scream and shout until her lungs rasped dry. Her mother would not be back 'till late, she was going out for a meal with work colleuges and close friends after work. Which was just as well. Sora didnt feel like talking. After a while, she willed herself to get up. It was already dark.  
  
  
  
Sora walked out onto the balcony. Tai walked out onto his balcony at the same time, two floors above. Both were oblivous to one another. Tai sighed, and ran a hand through his chocolate hair. He was still unsettled about Sora. He was so nasty to her earlier that day. He felt really bad. She had broken his heart, but he was too naieve to realise that he loved her before that day two years ago. He sang quietly into the december night. If he had only realised sooner...  
  
  
  
How did I ever let you slip away  
  
Never knowing I'd be singing this song someday  
  
And now i'm sinking, sinking to rise no more  
  
Ever since u, walked thru the door...  
  
  
  
If I could turn, turn back the hands of time  
  
Then my darling you, you would be mine  
  
If i could turn, turn back the hands of time  
  
Then darling you, you'd still be mine  
  
  
  
Funny, funny how time goes by  
  
And blessings are missed  
  
In the wink of an eye  
  
why oh why oh why should one have to go on suffering  
  
When every day i breathe  
  
Please come back to me  
  
  
  
And if I could turn, turn back the hands of time  
  
Then my darling you, you would be mine  
  
If i could turn, turn back the hands of time  
  
Then darling you, you'd still be mine  
  
  
  
And you had enough love for the both of us  
  
but i did u wrong, i admit i did  
  
But now i'm facing the rest of my life alone  
  
Wooah  
  
  
  
If i could turn, turn back the hands of time  
  
Then my darling you, you would be mine  
  
If i could turn, turn back the hands of time  
  
Then darling you, still be mine  
  
  
  
Oh, id never hurt you , never do you wrong,  
  
and never leave your side  
  
Turn back the hands of time  
  
If I  
  
could just turn back that little clock on the wall  
  
then I come to realise how much I....  
  
Love you, love you, love you, love you.......  
  
  
  
  
  
The air was was freezing cold, and made her breath rise in little clouds and then dissapear into the dark night. The sky was an indescribeable colour, a kind of dark red-come-mauve colour, almost back. A million twinkling stars shone happily,  
  
almost inviting her to them. Usually she would laugh at her insanity, for before she wished upon a star she would always talk to the sky.  
  
"You look so happy tonight, stars." She whispered into the night. "I would wish I was as happy as you, but that would only be in vain." She sighed heavily. "What I really wish , and what I have been wishing for so long, is that this situation would end, and that Matt and Tai would understand." The stars carried on twinkling as merrily as they had before, like they had not heard her plea. Sora muttered curses to herself for being so naieve and stupid, wishing upon stars wouldnt help matters. She kicked the bars of the balcony in anger. How could everything be so happy and oblivious to her pain?  
  
  
  
The brightest moon she had ever seen cast a silvery white light over all the town, the buildings and the sea. It made it look like it had snowed. Sora wished it would snow, and bury her from the harsh world. Ominous dark clouds were present on the horison, but they would hardly do much. Her doubts and fears consumed her, her sadness stabbing her from inside. She longed for her prince to hold her, but he never would. She had thrown him away, broke his heart, and would never be there again. She began to weep softy, and sing herself into dispair.  
  
  
  
Everyboy's got something they had to leave behind  
  
One regret from yesterday that just seems to grow with time  
  
There's no use looking back or wondering  
  
How it could be now, or might have been  
  
All this I know but still I cant find ways to let you go...  
  
  
  
I never had a dream come true  
  
'Till the day that i found you  
  
even though I pretend that i've moved on  
  
You'll always be my baby  
  
I never found the words to say  
  
You're the one I think about each day  
  
And I know no matter where life takes me to  
  
A part of me will always be, with you.....  
  
  
  
Somewhere in my memory  
  
I've lost all sence of time  
  
Until my road can never be  
  
'Coz yesterday is all that fills my mind  
  
Ther's no use looking back or wondering  
  
How it should be now, or might have been  
  
All this I know but sitill I cant find ways to let you go;  
  
  
  
I never had a dream come true  
  
'Till the day that i found you  
  
even though I pretend that i've moved on  
  
You'll always be my baby  
  
I never found the words to say  
  
You're the one I think about each day  
  
And I know no matter where life takes me to  
  
A part of me will always be,  
  
  
  
You'll always be the dream that fills my head,  
  
yes you will, say you will, you know you will, oh baby  
  
You'll always be the one I know I'll never forget  
  
There's no use looking back, or wondering  
  
because love is a strange and funny thing  
  
No matter how I try and try I just can't say goodbye  
  
No no no no!  
  
  
  
I never had a dream come true  
  
'Till the day that i found you  
  
even though I pretend that i've moved on  
  
You'll always be my baby  
  
I never found the words to say (never found, the words to say)  
  
You're the one I think about each day (each day)  
  
And I know no matter where life takes me to  
  
A part of me will always be, a part of me will always be, with you.......you.......  
  
  
  
  
  
She trailed off and began to cry again. How could she have been so cruel? Her fingers grew numb. She balled them into fists to keep them warm, although she wanted to freeze right there, let her troubles fade away as she embraced death. But all she ended up doing was raising her balled fists to her face to muffle her weeping.  
  
  
  
For a while afterwards, Tai just gazed out into oblivion, thinking stupid things over in his head. He was trying to avoid the big situation that was troubling him, so he absent-mindedly looked around for something to observe. Then he saw her. He was secretly amazed he hadn't spotted her before. There was Sora, sitting on her balcony, looking depressed. He watched her through the bars of the balcony on the floor between them, and to tai it looked as if she was encaged in her sorrow. The sorrow Matt caused, he thought angrily. As sora cried again, he fought to hold back tears of his own. he hated to see her suffer like this. He wanted desperately to hold her, but the fear of being pushed away again , breaking his heart again, still rampaged his mind and ceased him from moving.  
  
Sora cried herself to a disturbed sleep. Tai sat and watched in agony.  
  
  
  
He could take it no longer. The temperature was dropping. He climbed down onto her balcony and squatted down at her sleeping state. She was hardly breathing. Tai quickly and easily picked her up, and took her into the house. Her body was icy cold.  
  
  
  
He entered the house and gently placed down the half-frozen sleeping girl on the sofa. Grabbing the duvet that she had used only earlier that day, he switched on the kettle to warm some water for a hot water bottle. As he lay the quilt over her, he glanced at her face. although it was still pale and painted with sorrow, there seemed to be a tiny, almost invisible grain of hope there, buried deep. Tai raised a hand to her face and touched her cheek with the back of his hand. It was still cold. He wanted so badly to lean over and kiss her, but she had broken his heart, shattered it into thousands of tiny peices when she chose Matt. She still belonged to that idiot, as well. But he knew in his heart that out of the two, he loved her far more than Matt the Rock-star. But she obviusly prefered the latter. He quickly scribbled something down on a peice of paper, trying desperately to disguise his tell-tale handwriting. He lay it on the coffee table beside the sofa. She couldnt see him here again, so he headed towards the balcony to make his exit.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Authors' Notes: OH MY GOD!!!!! *starts jumping around like a derranged looney* THE TWO TOWERS IS SSSSSSSSOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO AMAZING!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
Do not read below if you dont want spoilers!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
he battle sequence, although it is half an hour long, is excellent, and it's really funny too!!! (well,it's the dwarf that is funny, but never mind ) OH! and Legolas is SOOO fit, and brave, and downright cool...... He must have killed at least 100 Orcs in the battle sequence, if not more, Oh, and the Aragorn chappie is cool as well, and the guy from the 1st movie, the one that came from the lady of the lake's realm, (where legolas comes from) came with all the elves and helped all the men fight, and defeat the Orc thingys, but in the end he got killed, it was so sad.... OOPS. Forget I said that. But guess what!!!! Gandalf is back!!! And he's really powerful!!! Take that, Saruman!!!!! Nya nya!!!!!  
  
(seriosly, you should have seen his face when the giant trees flooded Isenguard, the big tower where he hangs out, with all the lava + stuff, all the fires were put out and all the orcs and servant things were masacred. It was sooo funny!...... In a demented sorta way.)  
  
  
  
I suddenly have the insperation to go and draw some Lord of the Rings stuff..... I've already done a picture of Gandalf.... BUT NEVER FEAR!!! The depression and darkness of this fiic will end!!!! The evil will defeated!!! Taiora will triumph!!! And I will be rid of the couragous speeches, Lord of the rings obsessions, pointless rambling and hyperness, all before 2003!!!  
  
(well, Maybe not the last two, but we can only hope.) Happy holidays!!!! 


	4. Indescribable

Christmas Wishes  
  
By Jammie-Bro  
  
Chapter 4  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Authors Notes: VERY IMPORTANT!!! READ BELOW!!  
  
I warn you now, some of the language in this chapter is not pretty. I was going to change the rating, but found I havent a clue how to. So, if you're under 13, steer clear of this chapter and email me to get a summary of it.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Tai made sure Sora was okay, then hastily began to make his exit. She couldnt see him here again. Tai fiddled with the balcony door. The lock jammed very easily. Suddenly, the front door flew open with a bang. Tai turned, but the person standing there was not who he expected. It was Matt.  
  
  
  
His guitar case was lazily slung over one shoulder, and he had evidently been out somewhere: He was wearing a black tux, but it was creased and the bow tie was undone and at an awquard angle. He seemed to survey the room, and spotted tai at the far window.  
  
"What are you doing here? Where's Sora??"  
  
Sora began to wake up. She rolled over to see what the commotion was, and fell clean off the sofa. Matt heard the bump and saw Sora lying on the floor, slightly twisted up in the duvet.  
  
"What are you doing now, you filthy slag?" He shouted at her. Sora quickly got up, looking straight at Matt. She hadn't seemed to notice that Tai was even there, or if she had, she didn't let on. Matt walked weirdly towards Sora, and only then Tai realised that he had been drinking. He could smell it very clearly now.  
  
"Where did you go today, when you were supposed to meet me??? Eh??"  
  
' That was why Sora didnt want me to tell Matt where she was, or see him for that matter. ' Tai thought.  
  
"I... um.. I.." Sora trailed.  
  
"Just as I thought!" Matt cried, even louder, if that was possible.  
  
He quickly rose his hand and hit her hard across the face. Sora fell backwards into the coffee table. Matt stood, waiting for Sora to get up, so he could hit her again. Tai found himself moving infront of Sora, who was still struggling to get up. He was filled with a rage which, by rights, shouldnt be there. but it was.  
  
Sora tried to prop herself up by pushing off the coffee table, but found something in her hand was stopping her. She turned her hand over to find a piece of paper with some strangely familliar writing on it.  
  
  
  
  
  
I will always be there to rescue and protect you Sora.  
  
X.  
  
  
  
  
  
Suddenly she realised why Tai was there in the first place, and felt happy and sad st the same time. Then the same anger that filled tai filled her as well. Matt was going to pay. She tried to stand up, but pain still reigned and her head began to spin.  
  
  
  
  
  
Matt smiled evilly.  
  
"Well, well, well. Here comes the cavalry. Step aside, goggle head. You aren't wanted. You never were."  
  
Tai flinched. Even though he was drunk, Matt always seemed to pick the right words to completely destroy someone.  
  
"You're lying!" Sora said quietly, but filled with rebellion.  
  
"Shut it, Bitch!!" Matt hollered. He drew back his fist, and then swung it towards Tai's face. Tai grabbed the fist before it got anywhere near his face. He tightened his grip on Matt's fist until he could see his knuckles turn a milky white.  
  
Suddenly Matt swung his other fist, catching Tai off balance. He reeled back, letting go of one of Matt's fists, and Matt lunged forward, grabbing Tai around the neck. Sora scrambled to get out of the way, as the two fighting teens made their way towards one side of the room. Matt slammed Tai against the wall, and began to strangle him. Tai's hands were trying desperately to prise Matt's off his neck, but to no avail. In one swift movement, Tai pulled his legs up to his chest and kicked Matt in the stomach with both feet. Matt flew back, clutching his winded middle.  
  
"Leave her alone." Tai growled, getting his breath back.  
  
"Who's gonna make me?" Matt asked, knowing the answer, but still standing defiant.  
  
"I am." Tai said, anger still very present in his voice.  
  
Matt chuckled in disbelief, then steadied himself and looked up, to see Tai's fist whack him slap bang in the centre of his face. Matt fell onto his back, then rolled over to get up. He massaged his slightly bleeding nose, got up, retrieved his guitar case which had come off in the scuffle, and silently left, with only a hateful glance back at Sora, who immediately said  
  
"And don't ever come back, Yamato."  
  
  
  
The dizziness was finally clearing from Sora's head. She found her feet and stumbled towards Tai, who was leaning against the wall he had previously been thrown against. She lost all her fear and collapsed in his arms. He stood quite stiffly, although he had wanted this moment for years, a part of him still felt betrayed and fearful that she would hurt him again.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Taichi." she wispered. It was only then Sora realised how hopeless she was. The full weight of the hurt she caused Tai threw itself onto her. She began to cry into Tai's shoulder.  
  
  
  
' Taichi ' Tai thought. ' She hasn't called me that in so long...' He started to have flashbacks of all the times he had spent with Sora. Firstly, at the age of three, when he was kicking a ball about in the park, then a girl came along and ran off with HIS ball, and they ended up fighting over it, and the two mothers of the squabbling children had to separate them. It turned out that the two mothers knew each other, and been friends for many years. The mothers and children had been inseperable after that. He remembered the time when he had thrown up in her hat and not told her about it until she put it on ; boy did she shout about that. Then she didnt talk to him for a week. Sadly, after a few years one of the families moved and lost touch, but then years later, Tai and Sora had randomly met up in school, went to summer camp, then were plunged into the digiworld. And the rest was history.  
  
  
  
It was only then Tai realised who he was so afraid of. This was Sora he was talking about, and Sora wouldn't break his heart, or hurt him for that matter, with intention. How could he have been so stupid? The only reason, if any, that Sora had hurt him two years ago was because Matt had tricked her into going out with him. Tai knew that Sora wouldn't go out with Matt if she knew how much it would hurt; Hurt her physically and mentally, and hurt him emotionally. He smiled to himself, then wrapped his arms around the crying girl that meant so much to him. The red-head felt the weight lift off her shoulders, and her tears stopped pouring from her eyes. One still lingered on her cheek as she lifted her head from his shoulder and looked into his big brown eyes.  
  
"Thank you, for rescuing me." She whispered. Tai silently moved one of his hands from around her to wipe away the remaining tear from her cheek. He smiled. So did she.  
  
"You're welcome."  
  
Then, silently, both knowing it was the right thing to do, their lips met. All the love and passion horded away all those years was released. After about fifteen seconds their lips parted, but only for the shortest of time: before they knew it they were kissing each other so deeply it seemed too good to be true.  
  
  
  
  
  
After quite a long while, they broke away, then they stood, just gazing into each others' eyes and smiling lovestruck smiles. Suddenly both realised that it had gone quiet. It was like someone had pulled a plug and all the sounds of traffic and other inhabitants of the earth had been pulled away. Then tai looked towards the window.  
  
"Wow, look, i'ts snowing!"  
  
They both ran towards the balcony.  
  
  
  
Half an hour later, the two teens lay on the sofa, looking out at the falling snow. Everything seemed so prefect. Sora lay her head against Tai's, but was careful not to move out of his embrace.  
  
"Tai?"  
  
"Mmm?"  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you too, Sora."  
  
  
  
They fell asleep in that position, on the couch, wrapped in each other's arms. The two teens drifted off into the happiest sleep possible, young and in love.  
  
  
  
The greatest gift that there could be  
  
Wrapped underneath my Christmas tree  
  
Would be the same my whole life through  
  
I'd spend the perfect Christmas with you  
  
Though the winter seems so long  
  
My faith in love has kept me strong  
  
So if I had a wish come true  
  
I'd spend the perfect Christmas... with you........  
  
  
  
  
  
^o^ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~FIN~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ^o^  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Authors' Notes: YAY!!!!! FINITO!!!!! You wouldnt believe how many hours I spent on this fic. I'm so pleased!!!!!!!!!!!!! Sorry if you dont like christmassy fluff, but I do. MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY 2003 TO EVERYBODY!!!!!  
  
  
  
Please please please please PLEASE be of good cheer and Christmas spirit and review!!! If you do I will more than probably review one of your fics!!! MERRY X AND TAIORA 4EVA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^-^  
  
(Oh, and sorry I didn't get this up earlier.) 


End file.
